A Squib Muggleborn reversed!
by alisonrocks08
Summary: Basiclly A girl gets to go to hogwarts, and ends up friends with the infamous Weasley twins and Lee Jordan! and is a 12.5 blood, haha, My first story, and in my opinion its really great, T to be safe!


blah

A Squib Muggleborn

By: Alisonrocks08

She shut her locker, slung her bag around her shoulder, and turned into the sea of students heading in different directions, lost in thought. She was always getting lost in her head, her eyes would go out of focus and her face went blank. The lights overhead flickered, and a crash overhead made several students jump out of their skin.

She wove her way through the students heading towards the front doors, waving to her friends as she passed them, and walked through the front doors, looking for her sisters. She spotted them across the street under the pouring rain. Confused she started across the schools drive, splashing through the puddles that had formed in the schools many potholes.

Then for a split second she saw a car speeding towards her and suddenly slamming on the brakes, sliding on the wet asphalt and it rammed into her, but the odd thing was that she couldn't feel it. She heard the car slam into her hips, and she heard her pelvis crack with the force of the car, she could see herself falling onto the ground, and saw the driver jump of her car, and saw people crowding around her, and people shouting for 911. But she still couldn't feel it. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't even lift a finger.

Then she saw it. At the corner of her vision, there was a fold, like a dog-ear in a page, and at the other end it was bright, extremely bright, too bright, it hurt her eyes. Then with a sinking feeling she thought that it might be **the** light.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no__, _she thought, _I'm way too young! I don't want to die, no, no, no, no, please, no, no._

Then with a sickening sound of ripping flesh the dog-ear moved forward into her vision until it covered a fourth of her vision. Her eyes swiveled from person to person but nobody seemed affected by the sound, almost as if… they hadn't heard it. _But it was so loud._

Then with a smaller ripping sound, the light crept forward and completely covered one of her friends from her vision. She tried to scream for her friend to come back, but her mouth was immobile and felt like someone had wrapped a cloth around it, it was getting harder to breath.

_**RIPPPPPPPP **_

It covered half her vision and she noted that as the light tore across her vision the harder it became to breath. She looked back at the people that weren't covered in the shining light. She saw 1 and a half of her sisters.

_**RIPPPPPPP**_

Ok, 1 sister, but she didn't want to leave the world yet, she desperately tried to reach out and grab onto her sisters shoulders. But instead of her pale hands reaching up to grab onto her shoulders, a ghostly gray hand came up, with flecks of peach still sticking to it pathetically. Instead of reaching to her sister the gray hands reached up and grabbed onto the edge of the light, which was freezing cold, it reminded her of picking up glass from ice.

_**RI-**_

She didn't want to lose sight of her sister looking down at her with the utmost horror, so she pulled, leaned her entire weight away from the pressure which was making the light cover her vision, stopping it mid-rip. She tried to smile up at her sister, but she still couldn't feel her face, she could only see her pathetic gray hands still desperately pulling at the light, and the half of her vision that wasn't covered in light.

More people were filling out of the school; hurrying, interested that someone had gotten hit. The light gave a small tug, but there was no sound and didn't progress anywhere because of her hands still pulling on it and leaning away from it.

She flexed her gray muscles and the light moved a bit and she could see the hand of her half-of-a-sister. She flexed it again, and she could see her sister's elbow.

_Flex,__** shoulders,**__ Flex, __**right side of her body,**__ Flex, __**Half of her body in view,**__ Flex, nothing more happens, Flex, nothing, Flex, nothing, Flex, Flex, Flex. Nothing._

She shouted out in desperation, and half the people jumped_. __Oops…_ If she could she would have smiled sheepishly. She wanted that light gone. It hurt her eyes. She heaved as hard as she could against the lights pressure. And it moved just enough to see her sisters nose, but it came with a price, she suddenly felt pain across her middle, enough to make her invisible gray hands to let go of the light, and let it slide forward covering each of her sisters.

She quickly scrambled to grab the lights edge and heaved but with no avail. Then she started to panic. The light was slowly moving over her last sliver of vision. Then, as if it was meant to happen, it enclosed her vision, but she could still feel her body, and hear things around, she heard the ambulance arrive and heard the ambulance attendant ask the person who ran into her to move the car.

She felt herself being lifted up by the armpits and under-knees onto a stretcher, and loaded into a sweaty car, and felt tubes being stuck in her hands, and ugh, by needles. She felt her stretcher jolt around a bit as the ambulance left the schools parking lot, and heard her sisters asking questions to the attendant who answered "I. Don't. Know." Every time in an annoyed voice.

_Hmm_ She thought_ I was walking towards my sisters, I got hit by a car, and it was raining, I think it broke my pelvis, judging by the crack, but what is that light?_ She asked herself, while looking around trying to see the ambulance but could only see the light. _Maybe I'm having a stroke, people say that when you have a stroke, you can hear what's going on around you, and you almost die. _She thought focusing on the light. Then all the sound was cut off, her sister in mid "But what about-"

The only sound was a steady _**thump thump thump thump thump. **_She started using the thumps to count the seconds. On thump 783 she realized either that her eyelids were gone, or the light was so bright it shone through her eyelids whenever she blinked so she couldn't even tell she was blinking.

_790, 791, 792…….. 801, 802, 803….853, 854, 855…..901, 902, 903, 903…. 983, 984, 985……. 997, 998, 999 and on count 1,000 _the light turned as if possible even brighter, and she felt her eyes begin to water.

She started to feel sick as everything began spinning rapidly. Then as suddenly as it had started everything stopped and the light dimmed slowly until it wasn't there, then a small white circle formed at the center of her vision and grew, it grew until it covered her whole vision, everything was so, blank.

Then she got her sense of smell back, it smelt like plastic and bleach, and faintly like paper. Next came her sense of taste back, the only think she could taste was a faint bit of metallic. It was probably blood.

Finally came her touch, it was odd, she had paper over her body which beneath felt bare and needles stuck in her arms, and they stung. And lastly came her hearing, and she immediately wished she hadn't gotten it back, she heard strangled sobs, from everywhere, and the drawl of the weatherman in the distance saying "If you are in this area I would advise you to find shelter like a basement…" but she ignored the weather man.

She looked around and realized she was in a small hospital room. There were pictures of faded flowers decorating the room. She frowned. A hospital was wasting their money on pictures of crappy flowers? She didn't want to be here.

She sat up in her bed, and looked down at her hands, which were covered in needles and she grimaced. She felt a stirring in her stomach. Then she tried to find where the sobs that were echoing off of the walls were coming from, and found her mother sobbing loudly in her hands, her cell phone hanging from her hands.

"Mom?" she asked quietly, and her moms head shot up and she came over to her daughters bed and hugged her so hard one of the beeping machines next to her began sounding irregular. But that wouldn't stop her mom.

She coughed slightly to give her mom a hint without totally shoving her off of the bed. The Woman stiffened and got up, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. Then silently left the room and came back with a herd of doctors and nurses following behind her.

Then they were all over her, poking her in the hips and muttering to each other.

While most of the doctors were pinching and poking her hips, one went up towards her ribcage and she screamed when he did, she was ticklish there.

"Well, I think I'm going to just go then," she said "See you all later." And with that she began pulling out the 3 needles stuck in her wrist, and stood up and walked across the room towards the door, and the doctors stared at her like she was a ghost.

"What?" she asked irritably. "You broke your pelvis in 7 different places, doesn't that hurt?" said a tall doctor. She looked down and shook her head. Then a dark skinned woman bustled in, and said "She has a visitor."

A man walked in, he was short, was wearing a striped suit, shiny purple boots, and had a lime green hat. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"May we have some privacy?" he timidly asked the tall doctor who had accidentally tickled him. "Yes that's fine" but his tone didn't sound very pleased.

The doctor ushered all of the others out, and the second he closed the door behind him, two loud cracks announced the arrival of an old man, and a strict looking woman.

The old man had a kind face, a crooked nose, as if somebody had broken it, and it hadn't healed correctly, a beard that's tips touched his knees, and crescent shaped glasses, wearing sweeping robes, bright yellow with purple dots splattered criss-crossing across his robes.

The woman had deep green robes and strict narrowed eyes, and her hair was in a tight bun, and square spectacles.

The short man looked incredibly awkward, and said "Albus?"

The man with the beard, Albus, walked forward staring at the dead flowers in the pictures hanging on the walls. Then he turned toward her and smiled a warm smile that she couldn't help but return.

"Dear, we have reason to believe that you are a witch."

Her first reaction was offense. "That's not very nice at all."

"No, I mean a witch, as in wands, potions, and spells. We have a very interesting concept to grasp, A squib is a person who is born into a magical family, but has no magic powers, but your interesting problem was that you were born among muggles, and your witch powers were smothered by something unknown, and somehow, by being run into by an automobile, your powers rekindled themselves, to save you from pain, and healed your pelvic bone. You may choose to go to school, and learn how to work a wand, either mine or Salem's Witch Academy for girls. We have traced your ancestry, and your father, his father, and his father's father were squibs, and you father was never told, so we don't know what type of blood you have, half or less most likely, the squibs kept marrying muggles. Your great-grandfather was a pure-blood, married a muggle, so your grandfather was a half blood, and married a muggle, so your father was a…. quarter blood, and your mum was a muggle, so you are 12 and a half blood." He said as if it all made perfect sense.

She opened her mouth, but a strange gurgling noise escaped her mouth, and she shut her mouth again.

After a few minutes of the purple-shoed man bouncing on the heels of his feet, she looked up and asked "Where is your school?"

"United Kingdom."

Her heart sank. "I'd much rather go to your school, but it's so far away."

"You may come home every summer's vacation, Easter holidays, and Christmas holidays. She smiled at him, but then frowned again. "I don't have any money for tuition." She said sadly, and to her surprise Albus laughed. Do you think your great-grandfather left his future magical relatives with no money?"

"I want to go!"

That night, much to the doctor's distaste, she was released, and she excitedly told her mom. Her mom was sad she would be leaving soon, but understood she needed schooling.

She lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. Thinking of what an interesting day she had, she had been run into by a car, went to a hospital, and found out she was a witch. Then she realized her grandfather must've known, she was always favored over her sisters.

Around 4 AM she fell asleep, in her dream, she was brought to a large mansion, and a sign outside said:

_**Salem's Witch Academy for girls.**_

When she went inside, she was swarmed by girls, and each of them cursed and spat at her, she awoke the next day full of energy.

She got up, got ready for school, and as she was about to go outside, she ran into somebody…

_**Authors Note:**__ This is my first story, I would really appreciate if I got a few reviews to know if I should continue with the story, or it's a lost cause. This chapter took me 2 days to make._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Everything but the characters I make are the property of J.K. Rowling, I don't know her first and middle name! _

_**ANOTHER Authors Note:**__ Did you realize she didn't have a name? Dun Dun Dun…. _

_**MY INSPIRATION:**__ Thanks For The Memories by Fall out Boy, that song gets my creative juices flowin for some reason ____ Tootles!_


End file.
